


Harry and Severus

by Serenity1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 50 Sentences, Crushes, Drama & Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Rumors, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: 50 sentences of Harry and Severus.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Harry and Severus

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter.
> 
> I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. Please read tags before reading. Hope you enjoy the story!
> 
> \----------

1\. Crush

When did he felt about this way to the most loathed man in Hogwarts? He shouldn't be feeling this way at all as he was sure Severus Snape would make fun of him if he finds out! Harry made sure to zip his lips and not tell anyone, not even his two best friends.

2\. Staring

He never stared at Professor Snape before in an entire new light, he was quite handsome while teaching even if there's a scowl on his face.

3\. Teasing

"Careful Scarhead, some of the Slytherins think you have a crush on Snape! I'll go after you if anything happens to him as his family," Draco said sneering as he passed by Harry in the hallway.

4\. Kiss

Harry kissed someone else other than Cho Chang and it was a boy this time! He regretted it as soon as it happened as it wasn't Severus.

5\. Adult

"When did you fell in love with Severus?" An adult Hermione asked Harry who blushed at the thought.

6\. Rumor

The rumor was spreading throughout Hogwarts that Harry have kissed a boy and he didn't liked all the stares that he was getting.

7\. London

Harry finally found a house in London and he couldn't wait to tell Severus.

8\. Wedding

"Isn't it a bit going too fast? You can wait a few more months or years for the wedding," Hermione suggested to Harry.

9\. Jealousy

It all happened too fast for Severus one day as he went straight up to Potter and kissed him out in the blue, lucky there was no one in the classroom as his jealousy was getting to him.

10\. Secrets

"You haven't been hanging out with us, mate! It's like, you're keeping secrets from us," Ron said frowning at Harry.

11\. Auror

Harry was finally here as an auror and he was excited for his first day at work.

12\. Minerva

"Severus, I hope you aren't doing anything to the poor boy, I just don't want Albus to be involved," Minerva said one day as she was referring to the rumor.

13\. Virgin

"I'm still a virgin Severus," Harry said to him one day as Severus froze on the spot.

14\. Argument

"You don't want me, Potter! I'm too old for you! Go find someone your own age!" Severus snapped. 

15\. Hogsmeade

Severus was chaperoning the students in Hogsmeade and he sees Harry at the sweet shop with a girl who was clinging onto his arm happily.

16\. Relationship

"There is no rule about having a teacher and student relationship anywhere, Severus," Albus said to him as his eyes twinkled.

17\. Pregnant

"It's possible for Wizards to get pregnant?" Harry asked Severus as his eyes were wide.

18\. Deadpanned

"You didn't know? My brother Charlie got pregnant by his boyfriend a few years back," Ron said, "I thought I told you this before?" He asked deadpanned.

19\. Uncle

"Why does it have to be Potter of all people, Uncle Severus?" Draco complained in private, "there's plenty of better fish in the sea but you chose him!" Draco said sighing.

20\. Headmaster

"If all comes down to this, Severus, I want you to be headmaster if I do die," Albus said.

21\. Defense

"Snape is the new Defense teacher?!" Ron asked gaping as he sees Severus coming inside.

22\. Kiss

Severus kissed Harry right there in the middle of the classroom where anyone could walk in on them any moment.

23\. House

"Stay with me on Spinner's End for the holiday," Severus said to Harry one day hoping that he'll agree.

24\. Blushing

"Are you blushing, Potter?" Lavender asked smirking as she sat beside him in Defense class and have caught Harry staring at Severus.

25\. Kids

Did he want kids? Harry wasn't too sure as he was madly in love with Severus and knew that the two of them won't have kids.

26\. Secret

"Harry's been keeping a secret from us, Ronald, and I don't like it," Hermione said huffing.

27\. World

"Besides being an auror, I would like to see the world one day as my relatives never bring me anywhere at all," Harry said as he spoke to Minerva about his career choice.

28\. Sirius

"Yes Harry, Sirius was my boyfriend before he died and I miss him dearly," Remus said sadly.

29\. Chocolates

"I don't think Snape is the kind of guy who you should be giving chocolates as a gift, Harry," Ron said frowning.

30\. Ring

"My dear Severus, when will you give Harry a ring on his finger?" Albus asked teasingly as Severus spluttered.

31\. Birthday

"Are you going to take Harry somewhere on his birthday? The Dursley's never took him anywhere," Hermione said to Severus.

32\. Fireworks

"Have you ever watched fireworks, Severus? I wasn't able to go outside the house when my cousin and his friends does on that day, I hear the loud popping noises outside my room and I try to watch it from my bedroom window," Harry said.

33\. Invited 

Harry grinned at Hermione, "this will be the first time you've invited me over to your house, Hermione," he said.

34\. Pregnant

"Hermione's pregnant, Harry, and I don't know what to do!" Ron wailed.

35\. Headmaster

"It was Albus wish for me to become headmaster if he ever passes, Minerva," Severus said.

36\. Weasley

Severus watched Rose Weasley as her name was called, he just hoped that Rose wouldn't be a troublemaker like Ron was.

37\. Tiring

"Being an auror is tiring, isn't it, Harry?" Ron asked as he and Harry were on the couch after a tired day from work.

38\. Anniversary 

"What are you and Severus going to do on your anniversary, Harry?" Hermione asked.

39\. Forgotten

Severus came home to surprise Harry but there was something that he may have forgotten and he couldn't remember what it was.

40\. Hospital

Severus used the floo network to go and visit Harry in the hospital as they've been an accident at work.

41\. Marry

Severus was worried one day that he'll lose Harry, he decided he'll ask him to marry him.

42\. Retirement

"You're the youngest Headmaster that ever retired, Severus," Minerva said with a smile.

43\. Alone

"We're both finally home alone, Harry, we can do whatever we want," Severus said seductively.

44\. Miss

"Do you miss Hogwarts sometimes, Severus?" Harry asked out of the blue one day, "cause I do."

45\. Hogwarts

Harry gaped at Severus as the two were in front of Hogwarts castle with an audience as Severus knelt down on one knee with a ring box.

46\. Decision

Harry and Severus made a decision that they were going to have kids.

47\. Secundus

Severus turns to look at his oldest child, "Secundus, don't you want to see your baby sister?" He asked as the child didn't moved from his spot.

48\. Albus

"When can we play with her?" Harry and Severus middle child, Albus, asked with curiosity.

49\. Teasing 

"Why did you call me 'Secundus?' Some of the kids in school are teasing me cause it means 'second!' Why didn't you gave me a regular name like Albus and Lily?" Secundus asked unhappily as he was fuming to Harry and Severus.

50\. Love

"No matter what happens between us, Severus, I will love you no matter where I am," Harry said emotionally.

**Author's Note:**

> \---------
> 
> I was going to post this yesterday for 4th of July, but I wasn't quite finished. I hope you enjoyed it even if it's a day late.
> 
> If you look up "Secundus" online, you'll see why I chose it.


End file.
